The invention relates to an instrument for handling a dental part, e.g. a male part.
Such instruments are designed, for example, in the form of screwdrivers such as those known from EP 0 986 341 A1, EP 2 281 527 A1 and EP 2 567 672 A2. These instruments have a connecting end designed to be open at the front to receive the head of the dental part. The instrument and the dental part are thus brought into connection with one another by displacing them relative to one another in the direction of the longitudinal axis. However, the space conditions may be limited, for example, if the dental part is to be introduced into a patient's mouth so that placement of the instrument on the dental part is made difficult.